My Love, My Live, My Home
by Kate17
Summary: Was wenn Tess mit 17 schwanger wird, und es bei Ruth nicht mehr aushaltet und zu ihrem Vater geht, dort auch den Vater ihres Kindes findet?


**Autor: **ClaireTess (Karin)

**Titel: **

**Hauptcharaktere: **Tess und Nick, aber auch andere

**Teile: **

**Inhalt: **Was wenn Tess mit 17 schwanger wird und alles kompliziert wird

**Altersfreigabe: **hm weis noch nicht

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Fanfiktion sonst nichts  
Alle MLT Charaktere sind Eigentum von Nine Network, The South Australian Film Corporation and Millenium Television. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors

**My Love, My Live, My home**

**Kapitel 1**

Tess wickelt gerade ihre 3 Monate alte Tochter Marie, als Ruth in die Wohnung kommt, sie hat wieder einmal getrunken.

Tess: „Mum, hör endlich auf damit, dass hat doch keinen Sinn"

Ruth schreit Tess an: „Du kannst mir nichts vorschreiben, ich mach was ich will"

Da beginnt Marie zu weinen und Tess nimmt sie vorsichtig auf den Arm

Ruth: „Kann sie nicht mal ruhig sein, sie ist ja eine wirkliche Bestie, schau das du sie loswirst"

Tess: „Sie ist das Wichtigste in meinen Leben, du willst sie loswerden, dann wirst du mich los" sie geht mit Marie in ihr Zimmer und beginnt ihre Sachen zu packen.

Nach 1 Stunde hat sie ihre wichtigsten und Maries wichtigsten Sachen gepackt, sie gibt Marie in den Kinderwagen und nimmt ihren großen voll gepackten Rollkoffer.

Tess: „Jetzt bist du mich los, Mum"

Ruth: „Nein Tess, geh nicht"

Tess: „Mum, ich kann nicht mehr, du sagst seit ich herausgefunden das ich schwanger bin, dass du mit dem Trinken aufhörst um mir zu helfen, nichts ist geschehen, ich setze meine Tochter nicht mehr dieser Gefahr aus."

Ruth: „Aber wo gehst du hin?"

Tess: „Zu Dad, du hast mir die ganze Zeit verheimlicht das er mir geschrieben hat, aber ich habe zu meinen 18 Geburtstag eine Karte von ihm bekommen, es ist besser wenn ich zu ihm gebe, du kannst ja vielleicht mal wieder vorbei kommen, wenn du aufgehörst zu Trinken, Tschüss Mum"

Tess verlässt die Wohnung und geht zum Bus, mit diesem fährt sie bis nach Gungallen.

**Kapitel 2**

Der Busfahrer ist in Gungallen so nett und hilft ihr aus dem Bus. Als sie auf der Straße steht sieht Nick sie, sein Herz macht einen Luftsprung, er hatte so erhofft sie wieder zu sehen, doch als ihre Mutter gesagt hat, dass sie nichts von ihm wissen will, war es das Schrecklichste für ihn, sie war die Liebe ihres Lebens. Tess richtet den Blick langsam auf und sieht Nick, ihr Herz macht einen Sprung in die Höhe, sie lächelt ihn glücklich an. Als Nick das lächeln sieht kann er nicht anders, er geht zu ihr hin, nimmt sie in den Arm und dreht sich mit ihm.

Nick: „Tess, ich hab dich so vermisst, ich liebe dich so sehr"

Tess: „Nick ich liebe dich auch so sehr, wieso hast du dich nie gemeldet" hat Tränen in den Augen.

Nick: „Aber deine Mutter sagte, dass du nichts von mir wissen willst"

Tess: „Nick, du kannst meiner Mutter kaum was glauben, sie ist den Großteil der Zeit nur betrunken und weis dann gar nicht was sie gesagt hat."

Nick küsst Tess sanft.

Tess nimmt Nick's Hand: „Darf ich dir deine Tochter Marie vorstellen"

Nick: „Ich bin Vater, aber wann?"

Tess: „Mein, unser Erstes Mal, beim Feriencamp"

Nick überlegt: „Dann ist sie jetzt 3 Monate alt"

Tess nickt: „Diese 3 Monate wo wir im Feriencamp in Frankreich waren, sie waren so schön"

Nick: „Ja am meisten unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht am Strand" beide lächeln sich verliebt an.

Nick: „Wieso bist du eigentlich in Gungallen?"

Tess: „Ich will nach Drover's Run, zu meinen Vater Jack McLeod."

Nick: „Soll ich dich mitnehmen? Ich muss sowieso zu Jack"

Tess: „Ja wäre nett"

Er hilft ihr ihre Sachen im Wagen zu verstauen und dann fahren sie nach Drover's, Tess hat Marie am Arm und Nick schaut ständig zu ihr hinüber.

Tess: „Nick, willst du sie mal halten, ich muss sie dann sowieso wieder stillen"

Nick hält an und nimmt seine kleine Tochter in den Arm und lächelt sie an.

Nick: „Na meine Kleine, du bist genauso wunderschön wie deine Mutter"

Tess nimmt Marie wieder und beginnt sie zu stillen.

Nick: „Sie ist perfekt"

Tess: „Das ist sie"

**Kapitel 3**

Nach 15 Minuten kommen sie auf Drover's Run an. Nick hilft Tess aus dem Wagen.

Da kommen Jack und Claire aus dem Haus.

Jack: „Hallo Nick, wen hast du den da mitgebracht?" doch bevor Nick antworten kann spricht Jack weiter: „Oh Tess, meine Kleine Tess" er geht zu Tess hin, beide haben Tränen in den Augen.

Tess: „Oh Daddy" sie gibt Marie Nick und Jack und Tess umarmen sich.

Tess: „Daddy, kann ich bei dir bleiben, ich will nicht mehr zurück, ich kann Marie einfach nicht dieser Gefahr aussetzen"

Jack: „Wer ist Marie?"

Tess: „Das ist meine Kleine, deine Enkeltochter, sie ist jetzt 3 Monate alt"

Jack: „Ich bin Großvater, WOW, was ist den passiert, dass du nicht mehr bei deiner Mutter bleiben willst?"

Tess: „Sie trinkt nur noch, als ich 14 war habe ich es zum ersten Mal gemerkt, nur es wurde immer schlimmer, es ist eine Gefahr für Marie, ich kann einfach nicht mehr, ich habe genug zu tun, zu jobben und mich um Marie zu kümmern, da kann ich dann nicht auch noch aufpassen das Mum nicht trinkt.

Jack: „Tess, natürlich kannst du hier bleiben, ich werde sie anrufen und ihr sagen wo du bist, aber wer ist Maries Vater, du musst ja 17 gewesen sein als du schwanger geworden ist.

Nick: „Ich bin der Vater"

Jack: „Nick, ich dachte immer du bist Verantwortungsbewusst, aber dich einfach nicht um deine Tochter zu kümmern"

Tess unterbricht ihn: „Aber er weiß es doch erst seit heute Dad, naja ich hatte ihm damals nur meine Telefonnummer gegeben"

Jack: „Nick, wenn du meine Tochter nur einmal verletzt, kannst du etwas erleben"

Nick: „Das werde ich nicht"

Jack: „Wo habt ihr euch eigentlich kennen gelernt" überlegt etwas „Tess warst du auch in dem 3 monatigen Feriencamp in Frankreich"

Tess: „Ja"

Jack: „Dann kennst du ja wahrscheinlich auch Liz und Harry"

Tess: „Ja, Nick hat mich mal zu den Beiden mitgenommen" lächelt Nick an

Nick: „Und sie waren total begeistert von dir"

Jack lächelte und sagte dann: „Dann ist das meine Enkeltochter"

Tess: „Ja"

Jack: „Darf ich sie mal halten"

Tess: „Natürlich"

Nick gibt Jack die schlafende Marie.

Claire leise: „Ich hab meine Schwester wieder, endlich nach so langer Zeit"

Tess kann nicht anders und umarmt Claire.

Tess: „Ich hab dich so vermisst Claire"

Claire: „Und ich dich Tess"

**Kapitel 3**

Mittlerweile sind alle drinnen und Meg hat ein Zimmer für Marie fertig gemacht, Tess hat ihr altes Zimmer, dass genau so aussieht wie damals, als Ruth mit ihr weggegangen ist.

Tess: „Oh Dad, es ist alles so wie damals" sie hat Tränen in den Augen

Jack: „Ich habe nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass du wieder zurück kommst"

Tess: „Ich hab das alles vermisst, mein Zuhause, auch dich Dad, Meg und natürlich dich Claire"

Claire: „Und ich hab dich auch vermisst kleine Schwester"

Meg: „Ich wird mal was zum Essen machen"

Tess: „Ich geh mal Marie schlafen legen, kommst du mit Nick?"

Nick: „Aber natürlich"

Sie gehen rauf Marie schlafen legen. Nachher gehen sie in Tess Zimmer.

Tess: „Nick, du bist ein guter Vater" lächelt ihn verliebt an

Nick: „Ich hätte aber während der Schwangerschaft schon für dich da sein sollen, nicht erst jetzt"

Tess: „Nick du kannst nichts dafür, ich liebe dich"

Nick: „Ich liebe dich Tess" er küsst sie sanft.

Tess zieht Nick sanft aufs Bett und kuschelt sich an ihm, sie merkt erst jetzt wie müde sie ist und nach kurzer Zeit ist sie eingeschlafen. Nick schaut ihr verliebt beim Schlafen zu und schläft nach einiger Zeit auch ein.

Als Jack die Beiden hohlen will und sieht wie sie schlafen, er geht mit einem lächeln hinunter.

Jack: „Wir können essen, die Beiden schlaffen und ich glaube es ist das beste wenn wir sie schlaffen lassen"

2 Stunden später, es ist 23 Uhr ruft Harry an und Jack hebt ab.

Jack: „Jack McLeod"

Harry: „Hy Jack, ist Nick da, er ist noch nicht nach Hause gekommen"

Jack: „Ja, aber ich glaube, er wird heute nicht zurück kommen"

Harry etwas wütend: „Was? sag ihm er soll sofort zurück kommen"

Jack: „Harry reg dich ab, er schläft bei meiner Kleinen"

Harry: „Bei Claire?"

Jack: „Nein bei Tess" er bemerkt erst jetzt, dass Harry gar nicht weis das Tess wieder da ist

Harry: „Tess? Aber sollte sie nicht bei ihrer Mutter sein"

Jack: „Sie ist zurückgekommen aber das ganze ist ziemlich kompliziert, vielleicht solltet ihr morgen zum Frühstück kommen"

Harry: „Gut, wir kommen"

Jack: „Und Harry, es kann sein das ihr morgen einen Schock bekommt"

Harry: „Ach was soll schon passieren"

**Kapitel 4**

Tess wacht in der Früh um 6 auf und wundert sich, dass erste Mal, dass Marie sie nicht die ganze Nacht auf Trab gehalten hat. Dann sieht sie Nick neben sich liegen und lächelt verliebt. Tess versucht so aufzustehen, dass sie Nick nicht weckt, doch als sie aufsteht, wacht Nick auf.

Nick: „Oh wie spät ist es?"

Tess: „6 Uhr Früh"

Nick: „Das heißt wieder mal Zoff mit Dad"

Tess: „Ich regle das, Nick"

Nick zieht Tess zu sich und küsst sie sanft

Nick: „Das brauchst du nicht, wohin wolltest du jetzt?"

Tess: „Nach unserer Tochter sehen, sie war die ganze Nacht ruhig und das ist nicht normal für sie und das Babyfon was Meg reingestellt hat ist an."

Nick steht auch auf und legt seine um Tess Hüfte.

Nick: „Dann hättest du mich wecken können, weil ich jetzt sowieso mit dir mitgehen werde"

Tess: „Gut zu wissen für das nächste Mal" grinst und nimmt Nicks Hand und zusammen gehen sie in das Zimmer von Marie. Dort sehen sie wie Marie schläft

Nick lächeln: „Sie ist so süß wenn sie schläft, ganz die Mutter"

Tess: „Nick" er unterbricht sie mit einem sanften Kuss

Nick: „Ich liebe dich Tess"

Tess: „Ich liebe dich auch Nick"

Da beginnt Marie zu weinen.

Nick nimmt sie vorsichtig heraus und wiegt sie langsam

Tess: „Na bist du wach geworden, meine Kleine" Nimmt von Nick Marie und beginnt sie zu stillen, nachher fragt sie: „Sollen wir runter gehen frühstücken?"

Nick: „Ja" lächelt Tess verliebt an und legt einen Hand um ihre Hüfte, dann gehen sie gemeinsam hinunter.

Dort sitzen schon alle, auch Harry und Liz.

Nick: „Oh nein"

Tess: „Nick, wir schaffen das" lächelt ihn an und gehen zusammen zu den anderen.

Liz: „Oh mein Gott, ich hab damals gar nicht gemerkt das sie deine Tochter ist"

Jack: „Ja sie ist erwachsen geworden" lächelt

Nick und Tess kommen bei den anderen an

Jack: „Na habt ihr gut geschlafen"

Tess wird rot.

Jack: „Ist schon gut Tess, na Marie, hast du auch gut geschlafen"

Tess: „Sie war heut die ganze Nacht ruhig, dass ist sie normalerweise nicht."

Nick: „Wahrscheinlich wollt unsere Kleine uns mal ausschlafen lassen."

Liz: „Tess, ich wollt dich was fragen, wieso hast du Nick, damals ausrichten lassen, dass du nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben willst"

Tess hat Tränen in den Augen: „Also ich wusste nichts von diesen Anrufen, ich dachte er will nichts mehr von mir wissen und dann hab ich raus gefunden, dass ich schwanger bin und Mum hat die Anrufe nie erwähnt, sie ist ja fast die ganze Zeit betrunken und danach weiß sie nicht mehr was sie gesagt hat"

Liz: „Wir haben eine Enkelin und wir erfahren es jetzt erst, WOW, dass wir so früh Großeltern werden, wie hat Ruth eigentlich darauf reagiert?"

Tess: „Sie war täglich betrunken und hat Marie immer angeschrieen wenn sie geweint hat, dass sie mich täglich angeschrieen hat, daran hab ich mich gewöhnt, aber nicht meine Tochter, ich bin dann gegangen, wenn sie nicht betrunken war, hat sie wahrscheinlich eh mitbekommen wo ich hingehe und dass sie sich wieder melden kann, wenn sie sich gebessert hat."

Liz: „Tess, wieso hast du damals nichts gesagt"

Tess: „Es war mir total peinlich"

Liz: „Kann ich sie mal halten?"

Tess: „Natürlich" gibt ihr Marie

Tess: „Dad kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden"

Jack nickt und beide gehen in ein anderes Zimmer.

**Kapitel 5**

Tess: „Dad, ich würde gerne mal von dir wissen, was der Grund war, wieso Mum weggegangen ist"

Jack: „Tess, also, es ist jetzt nicht so leicht für mich" hat Tränen in den Augen „Kurz ca. 1 Jahr bevor sie mit dir gegangen ist, hatte deine Mutter eine Fehlgeburt, wir sind beide unterschiedlich damit umgegangen, ich hab mich in die Arbeit gestürzt, Ruth hat sich zurückgezogen und mit keinem mehr gesprochen und als ich dann mit ihr reden wollte, dass wir vielleicht zu einer Selbsthilfegruppe gehen sollen um mit dem Schmerz umzugehen, ab da haben wir begonnen uns zu streiten, als sie dann gegangen ist, habe ich mich so unmächtig gefühlt, als ich Claires Mutter verloren habe war ich am Boden zerstört, ich habe nie gedacht das ich mich wieder in jemanden so verlieben kann, aber deine Mutter hat alles geändert, es war schrecklich für mich als ihr gegangen seit, ich habe gleichzeitig, die Liebe meines Lebens und eine meiner Töchter verloren, ich habe dich immer geliebt und deine Mutter auch, auch als ihr nicht hier wart"

Tess: „Ich dich auch Dad, ich weis auch das Mum dich immer noch liebt, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde, ich denke ich kenne jetzt den Grund wieso sie zum Trinken begonnen hat."

Jack: „Tess, es tut mir so leid, ich hätte euch nie gehen lassen sollen" Tess und Jack umarmen sich

Jack: „Ich werde noch mal mit deiner Mutter reden, vielleicht finden wir einen Weg"

Tess: „Dad, danke"

Gehen gemeinsam zu den anderen zurück

Jack: „Claire, ich werde ein paar Tage nach Melbourne fahren, ich will das du in der Zeit die Farm leitest und Tess, du kannst ihr sicher helfen, Claire du zeigst ihr alles"

Claire: „Ja Dad"

Jack geht rauf seine Sachen packen und Nick folgt ihm.

Nick: „Hast du dir das Angebot überlegt?"

Jack: „Nick auch wenn ich es gerne annehmen möchte, ich kann nicht"

Nick: „Jack bitte, ich würde gerne etwas für Tess und unsere Tochter aufbauen, sie ist die einzige für mich und ich will für sie was Eigenes aufbauen, ich verspreche dir ich werde sie nie verletzen, ich liebe sie"

Jack: „Nick das glaube ich dir auch, aber Wilgul gehört nicht mir, auch wenn ich mich darum gekümmert habe, dass habe ich für Tess getan, du musst mit ihr sprechen, obwohl ich mal denke, dass sie nichts davon weiß, dass ihr Wilgul irgendwann mal ihr gehören will, Wilgul gehört Ruth, es hat ihren Eltern gehört und deshalb ist sie damals hergekommen, auch als sie in die Stadt gegangen ist, sie wollte Wilgul nie verkaufen"

Nick: „Aber,.."

Jack: „Glaube mir, ich werde mit Ruth sprechen, ich muss mich endlich mal mit ihr aussprechen und ich hoffe das sie mit zurückkommen wird und ich kann mir denken dass sie Wilgul Tess geben wird, damit ihr ungestört sein könnt, Nick ich weiß du wolltest was Eigenes aufbauen und ich glaube dir das dein Wunsch jetzt gestärkt ist, da du eine Familie hast, aber du musst es auch annehmen wenn es von Tess kommt, ihr schafft es zusammen"

Nick: „Du hast recht Jack"

**Kapitel 6**

5 Stunden später steht Jack vor Ruths Tür und klingelt an, er freut sich sie wieder zu sehen hat aber auch Angst vor der Begegnung.

Da öffnet Ruth die Tür.

Ruth: „Jack"

Jack: „Hallo Ruth, kann ich reinkommen"

Ruth nickt und lässt ihn rein, zusammen gehen sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Ruth unter Tränen: „Ich hab sie verloren so wie ich dich verloren habe und unser ungeborenes Kind"

Jack nimmt sie tröstend in den Arm: „Du hast weder Tess noch mich verloren, ich liebe dich noch immer, wir hätten nach dem Verlust unseres Babys mehr miteinander reden sollen und miteinander damit fertig werden, vielleicht auch zu dieser Selbsthilfegruppe gehen."

Ruth: „Ich dachte ich hätte dich nach dem Verlust unseres Babys, verloren, ich habe mir die Schuld dafür gegeben, hätte ich nicht so viel gearbeitet, wäre das wahrscheinlich nicht passiert."

Jack: „Ist schon gut Ruth, du konntest nichts dafür"

Ruth: „Ich wusste nicht wieso meine Eltern Wilgul gekauft hatten, aber ich war damals froh raus aus der Stadt zu kommen und wollte eigentlich gar nicht mehr weg, aber ich dachte du wolltest mich nicht mehr, dass du mich dadurch nicht mehr lieben kannst"

Jack: „Ruth ich werde dich immer lieben" küsst sie sanft

Ruth: „Noch immer dieselben Gefühle"

Jack: „Ja"

Ruth: „Ich werde mich bessern, ich will für Tess da sein und meine Enkelin."

Jack: „Und sicher deinen baldigen Schwiegersohn und Maries Vater kennen lernen"

Ruth schaut verwirrt

Jack: „Nick hat Tess von Gungallen nach Drover's Run gebracht"

Ruth: „Sag erst, der Nick, der Tess als Kind immer beschützt hat, er war auch auf den Ferienlager?"

Jack: „Ja und Tess hat seine Einsteilung geändert, er wollte nie Kinder, weil er Angst hatte so zu werden wie Harry, aber als er dann Marie gesehen hat, müssen seine Zweifeln vollkommen weg gewesen sein, weil er sich so rührend um sich kümmert"

Ruth: „Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass Tess glücklich wird, ich habe nachdem ich getrunken hatte nie gewusst was ich gesagt hatte, ich versuche jetzt nichts mehr zu trinken aber es ist jetzt so schwer."

Jack: „Wir werden alle für dich da sein, ich hätte da noch eine Frage wegen Wilgul, also wenn du zurückkommst, hätte ich gerne das du wieder bei mir auf Drover's Run wohnst und wegen Wilgul, es würde sowieso Tess mal bekommen und vielleicht solltest du es ihr jetzt schon geben weil sie ja jetzt eine eigene Familie und die beiden sicher gerne allein sein wollen."

Ruth: „Du hast Recht, aber Tess weis davon eigentlich gar nichts, aber es wäre ein perfektes Geburtstagsgeschenk für Tess, sie hat ja sowieso in 3 Monaten Geburtstag.

Jack: „Du hast Recht" lächelt sie an

Ruth: „Und du willst mich wirklich noch?"

Jack: „Ja ich will dich immer noch" Er hilft ihr beim packen zu helfen und dann fahren sie gemeinsam nach Drover's Run.

**Kapitel 7**

Zur selben Zeit auf Drover's Run:

Nick nimmt Marie Tess ab: „Ich werde sie wickeln" er geht zum Zimmer von Marie und wickelt sie.

Liz umarmt Tess

Liz: „Ich danke dir Tess"

Tess: „Für was Liz?"

Liz: „Das Nick durch dich und eure Tochter, doch Kinder will und das du ihn liebst, ich hatte nach seinem Unfall das Bedenken, dass ihn keiner wirklich lieben kann."

Tess: „Ich liebe ihn wirklich, auch wenn ich nicht geplant habe mit 17 schwanger zu werden"

Liz: „Das glaub ich dir, aber wir sind alle für euch da"

Tess: „Danke" hat Tränen in den Augen.

Da kommt Nick mit Marie zurück.

Nick: „Sie ist ein Engel, genauso wie ihre Mutter" lächelt Tess an

Tess: „Nick" wird rot

Nick geht zu Tess und küsst sie sanft

Nick: „Tess, ich liebe dich"

Tess: „Ich liebe dich auch"

Währenddessen bei Jack und Ruth

Ruth: „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich einfach weggefahren bin, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr, alles hat mich daran erinnert, dass ich Schuld bin, dass ich unser Kind verloren habe"

Jack: „Du bist nicht Schuld Ruth, ich hätte dich nicht arbeiten lassen sollen" nimmt ihre Hand

Ruth: „Aber ich fühl mich so schuldig und dann einfach weglaufen, ich weis nicht wieso ich das gemacht habe, in der Stadt ist es nur noch schlechter geworden."

Jack: „Ruth, wir schaffen es gemeinsam, es wird sicher nicht leicht für uns nur wir müssen beide endlich mit dem Verlust abschließen, Ruth wir sind Großeltern und dass ist wunderbar obwohl Tess noch so jung ist, sie ist so groß geworden uns so schnell erwachsen."

Ruth: „Ich hab einfach nur noch getrunken und sie einfach ignoriert und dann noch Marie angeschrieen, ich weiß gar nicht was in mich gefahren ist, ich hätte sie unterstützen müssen" hat Tränen in den Augen

Jack: „Ruth wir schaffen es zusammen, dass du vom Alkohol loskommst"

Ruth: „Aber was wenn Tess nichts mehr von mir wissen will"

Jack: „Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich"

Ruth: „Ich hab so viel falsch gemacht, ich hätte bei nahe ihr Leben ruiniert, ich habe als Nick damals angerufen hat, einfach gesagt dass sie nichts von ihm wissen will, ich war wieder mal betrunken und hatte Angst Tess zu verlieren, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dieser Nick ist"

Jack: „Erinnerst du dich noch wie Nick immer auf Tess aufgepasst hat"

Ruth: „Ja und wo wir sie mal am See gesehen haben, wo sie gesagt haben, dass sie wenn sie groß sind mal heiraten wollen"

Jack: „Und so wie es ausschaut werden sie auch heiraten, wenn sie dazu bereit sind"

Ruth: „Er ist der Richtige für Tess, ich werde nicht noch einmal den selben Fehler zu machen, ich will, dass sie glücklich ist"

Jack: „Das will ich auch"

Ruth: „Ich werde Wilgul ausbauen lassen, damit die Beiden genug Platz haben für sich und ihre Tochter und für ihre weiteren Kinder"

Jack: „Nick wollte seit seinem Unfall keine Kinder bekommen, aber Tess hat mit Marie seine Einstellung geändert, ich hab ihn schon lange nicht so glücklich gesehen."

**Kapitel 8**

Jack und Ruth kommen auf Drover's Run an, zögernd geht Ruth mit Jack mit rein, sie hat Angst das Tess sie nicht mehr sehen will.


End file.
